The story of us
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Fingen una sonrisa y se engañan. Deben fingir, porque tras la sonrisa se oculta un sentimiento más profundo que no son capaces de afrontar. Sólo el tiempo decidirá hasta que momento pueden dejar de fingir. Y tal vez para entonces, todo su alrededor se desmorone lentamente frente a ellos. No es un relato de amor, no es un cuento de hadas, sólo es su historia. Mary y Sirius.
1. I: Una buena amiga

**Hola ._.**

**Desde hace demasiado tiempo he tenido tantos deseos de escribir sobre Mary McDonald, un personaje del cuál me enamoré completamente tras leer los pocos fics que hay de ella. ¡Al fin llegó el día!**

**Comienzo con esta serie de viñetas y drabbles de Mary&Sirius (que simplemente me vuelven loca *w*)**

**Espero les agrade.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece u_u**

* * *

**The story of us**

* * *

**I: La buena amiga**

_"¡Nadie sabrá que estoy pensando!... Porque..._

_ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma"._

_-Aisaka Taiga-_

Lily mira a su amiga fijamente, tratando de hacer que Mary deje de ocultarse tras las páginas gastadas de un libro y que, por primera vez, aprenda a ser escuchada.

—Mary. —Vuelve a insistir la pelirroja. — ¿Qué pasó?

"Sirius Black es irremediablemente un idiota".

Son las palabras exactas que McDonald quiere dejar salir de sus labios apretados (en un exitoso intento por controlar las lágrimas) pero, en vez de eso, ella apenas levanta la mirada y sonríe.

Esa sonrisa típica de Mary McDonald, donde finge que todo estará bien si ella así lo piensa.

—Es sólo que el final de este libro es triste. —Lily Evans enarca una ceja, escéptica ante la respuesta. —Ya sabes cómo soy yo de sensible. —ríe Mary, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

Mary McDonald no es la clase de chica que revela sus sentimientos con facilidad (aunque es cierto que a veces puedes hallarla llorando por algún final trágico en uno de sus libros), tampoco es alguien que confíe mucho en las personas. Llega a ser inmadura (pues sólo tiene 14 años) y se oculta tras pergaminos, libros o sonrisas falsas.

Pero una de sus debilidades está en la pelirroja que en ese momento la mira como si supiera algo que Mary no. Y eso la hace enojar.

Porque Mary no puede mentirle a Lily tan bien como se miente a ella.

—Saldré un rato, Lils. —Dice la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —No permitas que Potter te arruine el día de hoy. —bromea, mirando a la pelirroja por última vez. Sus ojos (que parecen de un color verde olivo o un azul pálido) se cristalizan, y por ese motivo sale con más rapidez.

Mary McDonald es la buena amiga de todos. Quién te sonríe cuando lo necesitas, que te da un abrazo o un buen consejo, ella sabe cuando quedarse callada y simplemente escuchar a quien lo requiere.

Sin embargo, nadie sabe qué es lo qué pasa con Mary cuando no está en la Sala Común (y se dice que se le ha visto llorando sola en la biblioteca).

— ¡Mary!—grita Evans, saliendo del dormitorio y casi estrellándose contra la castaña que seguía parada fuera. Ella se gira lentamente y en esta ocasión no puede ocultar sus lágrimas.

Porque así es Mary.

Que se alegra de los momentos felices de otras personas, que vive a través de sus amigos.

Pero cuando toma un libro, con la tristeza surcando su sonrisa (esta vez forzada) es la señal que se está rompiendo por dentro. Ese gesto, Lily lo ha descubierto con el tiempo.

Por eso, al ver a su amiga con los ojos llorosos, la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, quedándose en silencio esperando el momento en que McDonald rompa el abrazo y le diga qué es lo que realmente sucede.

Porque, esta vez, Mary necesita ser escuchada.

* * *

**¡Díganme! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Algo que deba mejorar?**

**Por favor, dejen reviews.**

**Espero hayan pasado un alegre Día de Reyes.**

**Arigato,**

_**M.**_


	2. II: Sólo es Mary

**Hola de nuevo. He traído el 2do capítulo recién salido del horno (?)**

**Gracias por los reviews que ya contestaré (Insomnio me comentó *O* -corre en círculos.-)**

**El Disclaimer está en el primer capítulo.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;D**

* * *

**The story of us**

* * *

**II: Sólo es Mary**

_"De la amistad al amor,_

_sólo hay un paso"._

James suspira mientras mira hacia el muro frente a él, visiblemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y ese suspiro?—pregunta Sirius, con voz burlona y una pequeña sonrisa socarrona (tan típicas en él) surca sus labios.

El muchacho de lentes se gira a mirarlo y sonríe de la misma forma, ocultando cualquier signo de seriedad que haya tenido.

—No es nada, Canuto. —le resta importancia con un gesto de mano para luego acomodar sus anteojos.

— ¿No es nada? Cornamenta, tú no suspiras "por nada". —Sirius frunce el seño, sabe que James no es el tipo de persona que se pierde en sus pensamientos y suspira.

—Bueno… tal vez es algo más. —Acepta Potter y su amigo acentúa su sonrisa, ha logrado (como muchas otras veces) que James confíe en él.

Cómo solía su hermano (Regulus) confiarle sus miedos al anochecer, y Sirius sonreía y prometía que no lo dejaría solo (pero no fue así).

— ¿Y bien?—Black espera la respuesta del Gryffindor, que se enreda entre sus palabras y no puede articular respuesta, como si lo que le aflige fuera el primer gran problema con el que James no puede lidiar.

— ¿Tú crees que Evans de verdad me odie?—La respuesta/pregunta toma por sorpresa a Sirius, no es algo que esperaba y se da cuenta que aún tiene cosas que saber de su mejor amigo.

—Ah, Prongs…—Black suspira y trata de buscar en su desastrosa mente algún buen consejo. Sirius no puede llamarse un experto en chicas, o mejor dicho, no es un experto en chicas como Lily y prefiere evitarlas. — ¿Tanto te importa la pelirroja?

Y el rostro de Potter lo dice todo, sus labios se curvean en una pequeña mueca y desvía la mirada, desordenando (aún más) su cabello, sabiendo más que bien que Lily Evans llegó a importarle más de lo que pensó y más de lo que quiso.

Sirius palmea su espalda, no hacen falta palabras, Black ya lo ha entendido. Sonríe ampliamente y mira a su amigo.

—Bueno, no creo que te odie. —Explica con tranquilidad, avivando la esperanza en James. —Sólo no te quiere. —bromea, recibiendo un ligero golpe del Potter sobre su brazo que hace que deje de reír. —Ya, ya… Lo siento.

—Es que ella es…—James Potter busca la palabra exacta entre las tantas que servirían para definir a Lily, pero sólo una sale de sus labios combinada con un pequeño gruñido.— ¡Imposible!

— ¿Y eso cuándo ha sido un impedimento para ti?

Se miran por un leve segundo y ambos sonríen.

Sirius Black puede ser irresponsable, bromista y no tomarse muchas cosas con la seriedad necesaria (o eso es lo que Mary suele reclamarle) pero hay algo especial en él, es un buen (Remus, James y Peter dirían que excelente) amigo. Una buena persona.

—Canuto, tengo una duda. —dice James, mirando de nuevo hacia el muro frente a él.

—Querido Cornamenta, creí que sabías ya cómo se hacían los bebés, ¿o quieres que Lunático te lo explique?—Sirius lanza una risotada y James frunce el seño.

—Es en serio.

—Bueno, venga, pregunta.

—Pues… he notado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Mary. —comienza James, en un tono despreocupado mirando de reojo a Black.

—Sí, ¿y eso qué?—el tema disloca por un momento a Sirius, pues es de esas veces dónde no sabe a qué llegará esa plática pero en su interior, está al corriente de que no es algo bueno.

—Pues… ¿te gusta?—Lo siguiente fue la risa de Sirius, su rostro casi está rojo y se sujeta el estómago, como si James le hubiera contado el mejor chiste en su vida.

— ¿Mary? ¿En serio?—Black trata de controlar su risa y respira profundo, aún con su rostro sonriente. —Ella es amigable y divertida, pero… para nada.

James también ríe y dentro de él se pregunta cómo pudo ser tan torpe cómo para pensar eso.

—Ella es mi amiga. Sólo es Mary. —explica Sirius con un tono más sensato. —Es divertida, pero eso no la hace… hermosa del tipo que me gustan.

— ¡Sirius, James!

—Hey, Lunático. —Potter y su acompañante sonríen al ver llegar a su amigo y el tema que estaban tratando queda en el olvido, al menos para uno de ellos.

— ¿Saben qué le sucede a Mary?—cuestiona Lupin, acercándose a sus amigos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta James, confundido.

—La vi hace apenas, caminaba con rapidez y parecía estar llorando. —se explica Remus, con cierta preocupación. —Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

Sirius Black es un buen amigo, eso es algo que nadie puede negar. Es leal (como un buen perro) y sabe estar ahí cuando se le necesita. Es por eso que pide a Remus y a James ir a la Sala Común con la excusa de estar agotado. Realmente desea saber qué es lo qué le ocurre a Mary.

Porque Sirius se preocupa por ella, porque es su amiga.

Y al paso del tiempo se preguntará qué fue lo que cambió.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Espero que sí, ya saben cómo me lo pueden hacer saber.**

**Cualquier crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
